


Гестер Принн

by AAluminium



Category: The Scarlet Letter - All Media Types
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Восхищение Гестер Принн





	Гестер Принн

И ты стоишь, приговоренная, -   
К груди позорный знак прибит.   
Словами злыми пригвожденная, -   
Ты ждешь неискренних молитв. 

Ты не боишься одиночества,   
Тебе не страшен рев толпы.   
Зачем же ты, молвой клеймленная,   
Бормочешь тихие мольбы? 

Пускай душа твоя неправедна,   
Пускай повинна во грехе -   
И ты, любовью ослепленная,   
Тонула в самой глубине.

Смиренно ты сносила тяготы   
И ношу алую несла.   
И сила, что в тебе запрятана -   
Мгновенно вдохновлять должна.


End file.
